


Brainy is quite cool, but jealous is really sexy

by NerdsLover



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsLover/pseuds/NerdsLover
Summary: Jim and Y/N flirts together.





	Brainy is quite cool, but jealous is really sexy

**Author's Note:**

> Request from my Tumblr : prompt #8 "Why are you so jealous" with Moriarty. I'm not a native, please, forgive my mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it <3

James Moriarty had been an evil mastermind of the crime, that’s true. He had been manipulated by Eurus to commit his worst misdeeds, that’s also true and that’s probably why it hadn’t be this difficult to put him back in the right path after all the debacle of Sherringford. Poor thing just needed some sympathy and trust to agree to help Scotland Yard catching the worst scoundrels, after him, of course. Well, the truth must be said: maybe working with Y/N had played an important role in this new collaboration with the Police. Moriarty’s sweet spot for her was really obvious. Except for Y/N.

The criminal of the day hadn’t been caught up yet, this is why Y/N, Jim and Lestrade had followed him to the restaurant where he went an hour ago. In other words: a plank. The two Detectives had stayed into the car while Jim had followed the outlaw inside, to be sure he wouldn’t fly away. Since the guy was just having a meal, the only thing to do was waiting. For now. The three justiciaries were tired, the man had made then running into London all the week without a possibility to catch him red-handed yet. Faces were low and mood bad. To avoid the situation becoming even less bearable, Greg started a little talk with Y/N

“Not the most thrilling case we have been working on, isn’t it?”

Y/N was positively bored. Sitting during hours in a car wasn’t the part she preferred the most in her job. But she understood her friend’s purpose and gave him a little smile.

“Indeed. What has been your most thrilling case?”

Even if she knew very well she was doing exactly what Lestrade expected her to do, she found herself unable to refrain a genuine chuckle when the Detective answered like an old cop in a bad movie

“I have seen strange things you know. I’ve arrested more bad guys and madmen than I can count, but the most frightening case I’ve been on must be the one John called The Hound of the Baskervilles…”

Of course, Y/N already knew everything about this story since John had told her during one of his awkward try to seduce her. But a good story can be told numerous times without loosing its interest when it’s done by a good taleteller. Y/N was ready to hear Greg’s version of the Baskervilles case when her phone vibrated in her pocket. With a little nod to her colleague to let him know she was still listening, Y/N reached to her phone. That was Jim. Odd since they all had headsets and microphones, so they were able to communicate with each other all the time.

“Did you really have to do that? – JM”

“To do what? – Y/N”

“To ask the Old Fox to tell you a story… - JM”

“Well, that was it or counting the flies so… – Y/N”

“I’m afraid you made a bad choice, Y/N – JM”

Jim couldn’t help but always annoying Lestrade in a way or another, but, deeply, he really liked the Detective. That was part of the reasons Y/N had a big crush on the repented criminal, beyond all the layers of smugness and sarcasm, there was a loving, caring good man.

“C’mon, it’s a great story! – Y/N”

“Eh… No. My crimes were incredible, scary, but beautiful and clever. Baskervilles was… How could I say it? Rough? Messy? Gross! I can’t believe good old Greg preferred that to my works – JM”

At this point, Y/N wasn’t listening to Lestrade anymore but chuckling at her phone

“Really? **_Why are you so jealous?_** It’s not because Daddy isn’t talking about you right now that he doesn’t love you anymore, you know? – Y/N”

She heard a little gasp on her headset. He had read the text.

“You’re totally misunderstanding the situation. I’m not jealous, why should I be? And, please, never call Greg “daddy” again, would you? Never – JM”

Jim liked to annoy Greg. Y/N _adored_ to annoy Jim, this was their way to flirt after all.

“My, my, what a dirty mind you have! I wasn’t calling him “Daddy” this way and I was implying he was your daddy, not mine. And, by the way, I don’t think I misunderstand the situation: you’re upset Greg didn’t choose one of your crime to tell me and because he’s rambling at Sherlock’s genius instead, that’s all – Y/N”

This time, Moriarty couldn’t contain a giggle while reading Y/N answer, happily, Greg didn’t hear it.

“I just told my crimes were better than this ridiculous horror tale, and I uphold. I’m a misunderstood genius *sight* but brainy is the new sexy *wink* - JM”

Well, if that wasn’t an opening it was looking like a lot! Fine.

“Brainy is quite cool, but jealous is really sexy – Y/N”

There was a little blank. Half a minute while Y/N asked herself if she had misunderstood the genius, if she had crossed the boundaries of their flirting. Then, another message.

“All right, I confess, I’m jealous Greg is talking to you about Sherlock and not about me – JM”

_Easy, Y/N, easy. Not time to scare him._

“Why? – Y/N”

“I already told you – JM”

Well, easy, ok, but she didn’t have any of that sh*t, it seemed he needed one more push…

“Really? I’m sorry but I love this story. Besides, jealous is sexy but honest is SO hot… – Y/N”

She heard Jim clearing his throat at the other end of the line. Time to see where they were really going.

“Fine, fine, I’m jealous because Greg is rambling about Sherlock and not about me because I want you to be impressed by me and not by Sherlock. Are you happy now? – JM.”

 _Very._ One more little push, just for the fun. Y/N couldn’t resist.

“Nothing thrills me more than possessiveness – Y/N”

The answer was immediate.

“Could you, please, tell Greg to stop squeezing your arm each time he thinks he’s saying something funny? I really like him and I would regret to have to punch him in the face immediately after the end of this case. Thanks in advance. – JM”

At that, Y/N looked up from her phone and saw Jim waving a little at her by the window of the restaurant. She tried to hide her laugh and her blush in the same time and ended coughing her lungs on the passenger seat, interrupting Lestrade by the way.

“Y/N! Are you all right?”

She was still trying to get her breath back when she heard Jim’s voice in her headset.

“She has to, our man is leaving, I’m on it but be ready. And, Greg, get off my girl, please.”

The two Detectives exclaimed in the same time, although Y/N voice still was a little throttled

“Your girl?”

And Moriarty to grumble

“Yes, my girl, my future girl, soon-to-be-girlfriend, love-interest, whatever… Didn’t know I had to be _that_ precise, it’s a question of hours now. Can’t we catch this son of a b*tch so I can propose already? My, you should know patience isn’t my greatest virtue…”

That certainly wasn’t the most thrilling case Y/N had worked on but, my… It even was her favourite, so far!

[Tumblr](https://i-m-sherlocked-twice.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
